Infected chapter 1
by WolfWarrior123
Summary: Bethany Grey has escaped from a testing lab where she has found the Teen Titans. She thinks that she's safe but Slade knows everything about her past and may be the only one who can save her life... OC/Speedy Roy Harper .
1. Chapter 1

She ran. She never looked back. She never stopped running. Not even for a second. She knew she had to run. Run away from that nightmare. Run away from the lab of nightmares. The girl's name is Bethany Grey and she had a disease that was so rare she was the only living human being on planet earth who had it. The disease was so powerful that it killed her mother in childbirth. Her father left her a Jump City Labs and left. In the lab, where she had lived for the past 14 years, scientists have been trying to find a cure for her disease, but with every "cure" that they were able to make, it just made Bethany's disease even worse. Her doctor, Dr. Angus Delman, had told her that she had an incredibly rare disease called _veleno sanguinosa _which was italian for 'bloody poison'. The name was appropriot because Bethany's disease did something to her heart and blood that made them stop working for a few seconds. It was like her heart just turned on and off and on and off, every single day. The poison part was also appropriot because usually every day, Bethany would feel a pain inside her heart that felt like someone was pumping poison in her veins. When Bethany's blood pressure would get to high or her heart started beating really fast her veins would just break and she would spit up and vomit blood and veins. One day she had enough of the testing and escaped from the lab. For the past week she had been running away from the place, never looking back once. Finally, exhausted and dehydrated, she collapsed near a T-shaped building. Little did she know that she was about to meet the Teen Titans.


	2. Chapter 2

Bethany's eyes shot open and she screamed in surprise when she saw a pair of green eyes infront of her. "Beast Boy, give her some space," a voice said from her left side. The green-eyed creature, Beast Boy, stepped back and gave her room to look around. Bethany sat up and relized that she was inside a room on a white bed. She mumbled, "Oh, what happened to me?" To her far right she saw a red haired girl with huge green eyes. The girl said, "You were laying in a pool of red liquid. We took you here and cleaned you up!" Bethany looked down and saw that her white shirt wasn't stained with dried blood and veins. It was clean. The tips of her blonde hair weren't covered in blood and even though she looked everywhere around her body she couldn't find any blood. Bethany looked around her and saw five people looking down at her. She reconized them from tv. There was Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven, who was in the far back in the group of Titans. Bethany cleared her throat and finally asked, "Do you know who I am?" She asked it a bit nervously and she shrunk back in her bed. She was afraid that if they reconized her then they would call the police and have her sent off back to Germany. Robin shook his head and replied, "No, i'm afraid i haven't seen you until now. What's your name by the way?" Bethany breathed in relief and relaxed a little more. She looked up at Robin and said, "My name's Bethany Grey. Nice to meet you." She shook hands with Robin and a small smile spread across her face. Cyborg asked her, "So, Bethany, do you have any powers or anything?" Bethany shook her head. Cyborg frowned, "Oh. Nevermind then." Raven came to the edge of Bethany's bed and asked in her low depressing voice, "If I may ask, why were you laying in a pool of blood?" Bethany swallowed and thought for a moment. "Um...I fell and hit my head really bad and i guess i passed out from loss of blood," she lied. Raven narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. Robin spoke, "Well, Bethany, do you have any intrest in becoming a hero?" Best Boy's jaw dropped to the ground. "WHAT? BUT ROBIN! SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY POWERS!" Robin shot him a dirty look at B.B and said, "Yeah, well neither do I Beast Boy." He turned back to Bethany and his voice grew softer, "So, what do you think?" Bethany looked at him and then back at all the Titans. _Wow_, she thought to herself, _me, a Teen Titan, a hero. _She looked at Robin and exitedly replied, "Yes!" Starfine leaped up and down with joy and did one of her bone-crushing hugs on Bethany. Bethany didn't mind it, she just smiled and laughed.

Meanwhile, a villan named Slade watched Bethany from his little hidden camera he put in the infermary room. He evily said to himself as he watched Bethany hug her new friends, "You may have them fooled, my dear, but I know your deepest darkest secrets," he grinned behind his mask and continued, "and I know that you will do anything to make sure your secret stays a secret."


End file.
